Jealous Judgement
by SmileyKat345
Summary: My first fanfic! Please be nice : Set after Elliot's leave. When Kathy Stabler is attacked and raped, Olivia is left to pick up the pieces, while still trying to find Elliot. Eventual E/O
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, sorry about that :)

Chapter 1

She woke up to a white room, fluorescent lights, and the constant ear piercing yet reassuring beep of the heart monitor beside her. There was a tube in her newly bruised arm, and she had no idea where that bruise was from. She winced as she tried to look around, soon learning that there were at least 5 cuts and bruises around her face. It hurt to move, but she was happy to just lay there and rest, trying to remember the slightest details of the cause of her broken body.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

She suddenly had so many thoughts in her head, and listened to her heart monitor speed up. What happened to her? Were the kids with her? Is Eli safe? Why wasn't Elliot there?

Granted, Kathy Stabler hadn't seen her husband in a long time, about 3 months, actually. She figured it had something to do with his work, but he never answered her phone calls, and she never questioned. For a long time, she accepted that she could never understand what truly happens at Elliot's work, only Olivia could...

Olivia...

Was that the reason Elliot had left her? Just out of the blue? He couldn't take the pressure of being a damn 'family man' and so he left to be with her? Kathy didn't put it past him, she knew he loved Olivia more than he could ever love her. He had for years. Hell, the only reason he came back was because of Eli, it was never her. He would put ANYONE before her. It was a truth she had learned to accept, but she wasn't upset. She was grateful and happy that he was happy, and now he can live his life the way he wanted to...with Olivia...

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Still, even though Elliot had a busy work life, AND even though she knew he didn't love her, it would have been nice of him to call at least once. Usually she would give him a week, a month was a stretch, but 3? Why the hell wouldn't Elliot have called in 3 months? It was Olivia, it HAD to be Olivia. He was having an affair, wasn't he? He could've at least told her that much so that she wasn't worrying about him all the time. Though what was he going to say? "Hey Kathy, it's me, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm sleeping with Olivia and I'm sending you divorce papers soon. Bye." That would've hurt like a bitch. Maybe it was better that Kathy was finding out this way, through her building insanity in a hospital room...

Through all of this, she had started remembering what had happened last night. While walking to her car after some grocery shopping, she was pulled into a dark alley where she was attacked. Eli was fine, she remembered leaving him alone with Dickie and Lizzie, she figured they were still safe. Kathy kept wincing at every small move she made, and that made her wonder something else...through this attack...she was raped...which could only mean one thing:

Elliot would be coming soon...with...her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There could only be one type of quality of coffee around the 1-6, and that was the police type. The kind that was so poor it could be just sludge, but it kept the officers awake, and that was the most important thing. A regular 9AM in the SVU squad room, the superior sunlight making its way to illuminate the never ending piles of paperwork on any desk. No new cases had come in, they hadn't for a while, so the detectives assumed none will pop up for a while. For the most part, the 1-6 precinct was peaceful, at least for now...

...and Olivia Benson hated that...

Paperwork was one of the few things she couldn't stand about her job, and now she was becoming more agitated as the days passed. Elliot had been gone for a good 3 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days...but hey, who's counting? Olivia had given up trying to reach him about a month ago, but the days were growing longer, and her building exhaustion has nearly brought her to the point of tears. That didn't mean she would cry though. She knew better than to cry over something so stupid as work. She loved her work, no matter who she worked with!

...right?

...wrong.

Knowing Olivia's past life compared to her life here at SVU, she realized her favourite part of her job was Elliot. He had been the best thing that had happened to her, literally in her entire life. They were best friends-they could tell each other everything and not feel ashamed, or embarrassed. They trusted each other, they supported each other, they loved each other.

WOAH!

No...

Olivia had to stop her thought process there. It was true that Elliot was the only consistent thing in her life for such a long time, but did she actually love him? In any case, she knew he didn't love her, he loved Kathy, no question. No question at all...he was married, why in God's name would someone like Elliot love someone like Olivia? It didn't make sense...

Her white iPhone buzzed in her front right pocket. Please, just this once, let it be Elliot, she thought to herself. To her expected disappointment, it was Cragen. She let out a sigh, "Benson."

"Liv, I'm going to give a case to Amaro and Rollins, it might hit a little too close to home for you. You can help out if you want, otherwise, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask them about it."

Hit a little too close to home? What was Cragen talking about? He of all people knows that she can take any case, and she's proven that at least 10 times in her job.

"Cap, what do you mean by 'a little too close to home?' I can take the case, you know I can!"

"If it were any other victim, I would think so too. This is Nick and Amanda's first solo case, so it would be greatly appreciated if you just let them be. All I'm saying is don't be too nosey."

"But if they ask for help, I can, right?"

"Yes, you can. I'll be at the hospital with them while they question the vic. Get back to your work."

"Sure, Cap."

She sighed as she hung up the phone when a worrying thought crossed through her head: why did he say 'any other victim?' I'm not close to many other women- Alex and Casey were both here, what other victim would be considered too hard for me to handle?

Olivia returned to her headache-inducing paperwork when Fin spoke up, "Hey Liv, what did Cragen want?"

"Oh, some case that Nick and Amanda will be working on. He doesn't want me helping them because it might be too personal."

"Huh, he told me and Munch the same thing, but I was never really THAT close to Kathy..."

"Wait...what?"

"Didn't Cragen tell you who the victim was?"

"No...he probably figured it wouldn't have been too personal. Is it Kathy...you know...Sta...that one?"

Fin nodded while he spotted the tears welling up in Olivia's eyes. She couldn't even say Elliot's last name without crying. It was then she realized how much she missed him. He walked over to her desk and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, baby girl, she's safe. I'm sure if Elliot were there he could have protected her."

Olivia pulled away from the hug with a puzzled look, "Fin, what do you mean 'if' Elliot were there?"

"Kathy was attacked on her way home from a grocery store, she went there alone."

"How do you know all this?"

"I already got Amaro to tell me about it. YOU can't do that, because Cragen will kill you."

"Hmm, okay. I'll but out of it."

A few moments of paranoid silence passed through the squadroom before Olivia finally stood up. She had given Amanda and Nick enough time to question Kathy, and they would be on their way to investigate. Cragen would also be on his way back to the precinct, so if she was going to leave, she should do it now.

It just didn't feel right that Elliot would let something so terrible happen to his wife...


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Judgement-Chapter 3

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

One minute Kathy Stabler wanted to jump out of her bed and rip the damn monitor to shreds, the next minute she counted her breathing and matched it with the beeps. It was fun; it was the most entertainment she could have in this tiny white cell. The fluorescent lights were burning through her bloodshot eyes, so she didn't want to look up, but turning her head hurt too much. Still, she forced herself through the pain and turned her head, wincing as each small degree hurt a little more than the last. It was 9:30, only half an hour after the two rookie detectives had questioned her. She had hoped to see Elliot, maybe, just for a while, if he still had a soul. She wanted to see him again, just not _her_. Fancy screwing your partner the night your wife is being raped! It's not his fault though, it was probably _hers_.

Olivia

The stupid bitch that ruins everything! Kathy couldn't count how many times she thought Olivia had ruined her marriage because Elliot preferred to be with her! Always, Olivia would reply with an 'innocent' "No Kathy that's not true! Elliot talks about you all the time!" Yeah, like she was going to believe that!

The beeps were getting faster, and she figured she had to stop herself before she became lost in her own rage. Everything still hurt, there was still nothing she could do but lie there and let her thought process enter the dangerous world of paranoia and irrationality.

She wondered where her kids were. She wondered if they knew she was here. It would be stupid if they didn't know that, right? Her children were old enough and smart enough to be responsible and take care of themselves. They would have been worried when she didn't come home last night; they probably visited her while she was asleep. Everyone was out this morning-Dickie, Lizzie and Kathleen would have been at school, and Maureen would have taken Eli to day-care before going to work. Kathy knew that they knew what to do.

What if they didn't?

What if something went wrong?

What if Maureen didn't take care of Eli and now he's home alone?

What if Dickie and Lizzie forgot to lock the door on the way out?

What if the door is unlocked while Eli's home and somebody breaks in?

They were all very irrational thoughts and situations, right?

Kathy panicked, the heart monitor sped up and she didn't care. She needed to see her children; she needed to see them now! Nothing was going to stop her, not all the pain in the worl-

OW!

She screamed. She had used her heavily bruised left arm to push her up and that was definitely not a good idea. She needed help, but she was way too confident to call a nurse. She needed _him_ now, more than she has ever needed him before…

-knock- -knock-

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

"Ka…Kathy?" There was a dry, choked, but familiar voice flowing through the sterile air of the bright white room. It was a voice she neither wanted, nor needed to hear right now, well actually, _not ever_. That fake innocence ran through her ears, combined with her irrational thoughts, and brought on more fury and rage than she had before.

There she stood, just staring at her like she was a poor helpless victim.

Olivia.

The bitch

Screwing her husband while she was being raped

She had to pay…

Kathy glared at Olivia with all the strength she had. She did not want to be treated like a helpless victim, especially not now. She pressed the green button on the right side of the bed to make it tilt upwards. She winced again at the painful angle she had just inflicted on her back, then glared at Olivia again. This was her fault, she had to know that!

"You…" Kathy murmured, her voice staggering. "I can't look at YOU right now…"

Olivia was slightly confused. She knew Kathy never really liked her because she always assumed Olivia was ruining her marriage. But Olivia saw it, the anger, the fury, burning from the constant stare through Kathy's bloodshot eyes. This couldn't be good. She was awake for a while, she would be paranoid and distressed, she could have made up any odd scenario in her head, so she just had to be careful not to push her buttons in any way.

"Uhh Kathy, why is that exactly?"

Kathy rolled her eyes, bit her lip and tried to clench her fists. This was not good. Whatever Kathy was thinking, it was about Olivia and it was making her paranoid and delusional. She could either try to calm her down, or just leave. Kathy was never a good friend of Olivia's, but she was Elliot's wife. She had to help her.

"Olivia…don't pretend you don't know exactly why this is YOUR fault!" She had a sinister attitude about her voice and that could only mean she fully believed her delusions. Her rational thinking has become warped, and Olivia figured that she had a duty to help her in any way she could.

"Kathy…how is it-"

"YOU were screwing my husband while I was being raped!"

Kathy's comeback had caught Olivia off guard for a while. Elliot? Why the hell would she be with the man she hadn't seen in 3 months! It would only make sense in Kathy's mind. Besides, why wouldn't Elliot be at home if he wasn't at work? Olivia opened her mouth to speak when she had come back to reality, but she was quickly cut off by Kathy again.

"And DON'T tell me that you have no idea what I'm talking about! My husband hasn't been home in 3 months because of you! I knew he was having an affair, I just wished one of you would have the decency to tell me before I ended up here!"

"KATHY! I honestly have no clue-"

"I said don't!"

"Quit cutting me off Kathy! Do you want to know the truth or not?"

"I already know the damn truth, Olivia, I already know what's going on, I-"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Olivia yelled at her, she couldn't take this anymore. She was right up in Kathy's face now, and her original intention of trying to be nice and helpful has gone. She wanted to know where Elliot was, and Olivia was going to tell her.

"Elliot hasn't been in the office for 3 months."

"That's bull!"

"That's the truth!"

"I don't care!"

"Well what do you want me to say, Kathy? Do you want me to tell you that me and Elliot HAVE been together this whole time? Do you want me to lie so you can feel better about yourself? Is that what you want to do?"

Kathy's heart monitor was raised to a dangerous speed, so they both stopped arguing for a while. The silence was killing them, but it gave Kathy time to think: If Elliot wasn't with Olivia this whole time, where the hell was he? Olivia was thinking the same thing, ironically…

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

"So…" Kathy finally spoke up, "If he's not with you, where is he?"

Olivia sighed, "I honestly have no idea…"

"I believe you…thankyou for the visit."

Olivia was stunned at Kathy's sudden turn of emothions, but victims were usually mentally unstable, so it was normal for Kathy to be so nice all of a sudden.

Olivia nodded, "If you need anything, please call me." She smiled and walked out of the hospital to her car.

There was always that one question, however, that she was determined to figure out…Where the hell was Elliot?


End file.
